the square root of my heart is not real
by adecentname
Summary: So she wasn't here? So what? It's not like he actually believed that he could see that smile directed at him again. Nope. he wasn't upset that she wasn't there, like she would usually be. He was just upset that he wouldn't be getting his compass back today, that's all.


Unbeta-ed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

* * *

Tapping his pen against the wooden table, Len allowed his gaze to travel from his messy diagrams and workings to the girl seated in front of him.

 _The cute girl seated in front of him_ , his mind corrected.

Len stared at the way her brows furrowed and her nose wrinkled at the worksheet in front of her, before dropping it to rummage through her polka-dotted pencil case. Even when she wasn't smiling, Len couldn't help but think that she was still mesmerising in how focused she looked. To be completely honest, she was the reason why he'd started coming to the library in the first place. She sat at the same table with her teal-haired friend at the end of school religiously, and he wasn't sure how to approach her without being a complete creep. For one, he wasn't in her class. For two, he has never been in the same class before. For three, he knew that she wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment.

Not that he only wanted her romantically, actually he wanted more than anything to just be her friend. She was a cool person, always calm and collected and diligent in her work whether it was academic or not. She was also friendly and approachable, with an aura that made you want to pour your deepest secrets and worries to her.

Len tore his gaze away and returned back to his work, staring blankly at his scribbles. He ran his hand through his fringe and leaned back against the chair, sighing softly. He was stuck at this particularly _complex_ question, not knowing how exactly he should "hence, solve the roots of z from the diagram"

Although he was in the best class of their cohort, he was still a student and the teachers enjoyed giving them difficult questions to "stretch their abilities". He was opposed to it, just frustrated that he couldn't solve this question when he knew it wasn't all that difficult. Maybe he needed a break, afterall he had been seated there for nearly three hours now. As he was about to stand up, he heard footsteps padding towards him and then a soft but deliberate cough. He looked up.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that you have a compass and I totally forgot to bring mine. Do you mind if I borrowed it for awhile?" The girl asked.

Len blinked once, before he made some motions with his hands, "Sure, go ahead. I mean I won't be leaving until six so.. I guess that's fine?" The girl nodded her head and beamed at him before picking up the compass, and then turned to head back to her seat. He heard her companion giggle and give him a knowing look, before turning back to her work. Although he found it curious, he felt the need to use the toilet scream at him with a sudden urgency and Len knew his priorities well.

A toilet trip and two hours later, Len felt exhaustion making its presence known in his body and decided that enough had been done to call it a day. He sluggishly packed up his belongings and left the library, not realising that he had also left his compass behind.

* * *

It was not until the last period of the day when his maths teacher went through the homework that Len had noticed that his compass was missing. He began to panic in his seat, he was not a careless person and he couldn't imagine misplacing it. He searched his pencil case a few times and then his bag before he gave up and slouched against his chair, frowning deeply. _Where did he last see it?_ It was with him yesterday, he remembered using it in the library.

 _Oh_ , he thought, _the_ _library_. _The girl._

He began to relax a little. Okay, he didn't misplace it afterall. It was just with a really cute girl, and that was okay. He knew she'd be there later in the same place and he could just retrieve it, no problem.

Except that when he got there that afternoon, she wasn't there. Instead there was only the teal-haired girl seated alone in that space. Len felt an unwelcomed pang of disappointment and dragged his feet across to the table behind her. So she wasn't here. So what? It's not like he actually believed that he could see that smile directed at him again. Nope. He wasn't upset that she wasn't there, like she would usually be. Why would he be? He wasn't her friend, he didn't have a crush on her either. No, he didn't. He was just upset that he wouldn't be getting his compass back today, that's all.

He took out his chemistry notes and forced himself to read it. After a minute or two, he had yet to digest a single sentence. He frowned and rubbed his temples tiredly. _Focus, Len. Focus._

And he started to read the page again, this time internalising the new concepts and highlighting the important bits. He was getting into the swing of things, writing out equations and qualitative answers furiously when his pen ran out of ink. _Damn_ it, and that was the only working pen he had left. He growled and threw his pen down in frustration, the now useless thing rolling noisily across the table. That earned him a few irritated looks, and caught the attention of the teal-haired girl in front of him. She turned around slowly, sizing him up in her calculative stare before raising a brow at him. "Your pen die or something?"

"Yeah," he sighed heavily, "was the only working one that I had left."

The girl smiled at him and took out an identical pen before making her way towards him. She pulled out the chair opposite of him and sat down quietly, sliding the pen across the table. "You could've just asked, y'know? Like Rin did yesterday." she drawled.

Len tilted his head in confusion, "And Rin would be the girl who borrowed my compass yesterday?"

"Yes, obviously. Don't tell me that you didn't already know that, I mean you see her everyday so it's really surprising that you don't."

Len felt horror wash over him in waves at that statement, was he that obvious? What if she knew that the only reason he came after school was to catch a glimpse of her? _Oh no_ , oh no no _no_.

Len's internal crisis must have shown on his face, because the girl reached over to clasp his hand in hers. "Hey, calm down. It's not obvious, if that what you're worried about. I mean, not obvious to her, anyway."

"So.. you mean you've known all along? How long?" he croaked, staring at their hands. She had a petite hand with smooth and fair skin. _That's nice_ , he thought. She rolled her eyes, not that he would've seen it anyway with how absorbed he was with her hands.

"Like, a few weeks maybe? I mean you did suddenly start coming and sitting in the same spot just in front of her, and every time you looked up you were looking at her like she was the only person in the room."

"Oh. I didn't realise."

"Yeah, you wouldn't, and neither would she. Lucky for you, I'm sick and tired enough of your puppy-eyes to want to extend help to you in at least getting to be her friend. You seem nice enough, and I know that she could use some help in her sciences." the girl carried on unfazed, retracting her hand and leaning her cheek against the back of it. Her lips curled up in a smug smile and her eyes held nothing but pure amusement in it, and Len felt intimidated by her.

"I don't think you can help me there, I don't even know your name." he blurted out, moving his chair away from the table. The girl snorted and held out her hand.

"It's Hatsune Miku. Remember it."

He stared at her hand as if it would suddenly turn into a knife and stab him. Possibly, who knows. He didn't want to shake it, but he didn't feel like he had a choice with the way that Hatsune was staring him down with a fierce look that challenged him not to. Maybe he would shake it and run away, never show his face around her or Rin again. Maybe. "Shake it, Kagamine." Hatsune called.

"How do you know my name?" He asked warily, meekly shaking her hand. She gripped it.

"How can I not?" She replied with the smile stretching. He briefly felt he stomach flip in a not-so-pleasant way and sank back further into his seat. _Great._


End file.
